


Flowers For Her

by milka121



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: The new girl is acting weird.Lio has dealt with many newly awakened Burnish on the run. He knows all too well the shame, the fear of seeing yourself burn, of harming anyone nearby, but he has never seen it so close and in such numbers. He’s the leader of Mad Burnish now; it’s his responsibility to care for them, every one of the people under his protection.Or, Lio and Thyma find out they are more similar than they think. And just might be the one the other needs.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Thyma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Flowers For Her

**Author's Note:**

> So I got invested in this ship and churned it out in like two days :'D  
> also pls check out [this beautiful art](https://twitter.com/Easy_yase/status/1227623465164967936), god bless <3

The new girl is acting weird. 

Lio has dealt with many newly awakened Burnish on the run. He knows all too well the shame, the fear of seeing yourself burn, of harming anyone nearby, but he has never seen it so close and in such numbers. He’s the leader of Mad Burnish now; it’s his responsibility to care for them, every one of the people under his protection. And besides, she is a promising one, combusting with such force when awakened, if Meis and Gueira’s words are to be believed.

It’s easy enough to figure where she is. Their new hideout doesn’t have many nooks and crannies, but it’s big enough to make for a fine shelter - an abandoned hotel, Lio suspects, judging from how many rooms there are. The highest floor has collapsed, but it will hold for some time. Enough to regroup and figure out what to do from here.

Lio knocks on the room one by one, just to check on everyone, and it’s the last one in the corridor that reveals the girl. 

She looks at him, startled, and he sends her a reassuring smile. “Thyma, right?”

She nods. She looks tired, with dark circles under her eyes, but it’s to be expected. At least she’s not hurt. 

Lio watches her as he moves, slow steps not to startle her, and she allows him to sit next to her on the bed. “How are you holding up?”

She blinks, big, green eyes staring at him. “Huh?”

“I know you might need some time to adjust. You have been just ripped away from all you know, after all. You were a researcher, right? At Foresight Foundation?”

“Why does it matter?” Her voice pitches up, brows knit together - she’s afraid, Lio realises. It seems the news of his hatred for Foresight has spread faster than expected.

He holds his hands up. “You don’t need to tell me. Just wanted to find something to talk about.”

Her eyes scan his face, looking for any shade of a lie, and Lio lets her. He has nothing to hide, nothing to prove; if what she needs right now is space and trust, Lio will give it to her. 

She relaxes her shoulders, slowly, as if she expects Lio to jump her at any moment. “You too.”

It’s Lio’s turn to blink with confusion. “What?”

“That ‘time to adjust’ thing,” she says. “You too became a victim of change.” 

Her eyes are pleading him for something. A connection. She’s all alone here, yes - but Lio is too. Even if he chose this. Even if he agreed.

“Yeah.” It comes out long and breathy, like the air from the bottom of his lungs got finally released. 

“But you’re strong.” She shifts, not yet comfortable, but not so tense either. “The strongest, they say.”

He shrugs. “You’re strong too.”

A snort. “Hardly.”

“Hey, now. Not everyone has enough awareness to make their fire into a corporeal form, and you managed that instinctively on the first try. That  _ is _ impressive.”

“I hurt someone.”

“In retaliation. They shot at you, Thyma. You are allowed to shoot back.”

She doesn’t look convinced at all. He can’t blame her for that. 

“Why don’t I show you something,” he says, pushing his hand forward, palm up. Thyma flinches just so slightly, as if she still expects him to hurt her, so he tries to stay in his space, fingers spread just enough for her to see clearly. He takes a deep breath and calls to his fire.

Thyma’s eyes widen, a small gasp escaping her lips, but she stays in place, eyes fixed on the small flames dancing at his fingertips. 

Lio huffs and the fire twists, changes, until he’s biting his lip and finally feels the weight of the solid flame in his palm. It’s been a while, but he’s still able to do what he was aiming for, though the petals of the flower are a bit ragged and unstable. He doesn’t know exactly what this flower is - not like he could afford a time to stop in the desert and get to know local flora - but he liked it and remembered its shape enough for flames to fill in the rest.

“You can touch it,” he says, pushing his hand forward. “It wouldn’t hurt you, even if you weren’t Burnish.”

She scans his face once again with suspicion, but after a second her eyes trail back to the flower in Lio’s hands. Her hands are shaking when she traces the tip of her fingers against it, barely a brush at first, as if she was checking if Lio was telling the truth.

He lets her take it into her hand, slowly. She looks closer, fingers loose and delicate as if it was a real flower. It’s similar enough to mistake, Lio supposes - the fire gave it a pretty pink color, exactly how he remembers, with a lighter inside.

“Ariocarpus fissuratus.”

Lio tilts his head. “What?”

Her eyes meet his and there’s a spark in them. “Also known as a living rock. Or a star cactus. You found it on a fairly small tubercle, right?”

“Uh,” Lio says. “I think so? It was long ago.”

“It’s pretty.” She holds it close to her chest and a small smile stretches her lips. “Thank you. I haven’t seen one in a long time.”

“You’ve seen them before?”

“I am- Well, I was a botanist. This one was a subject of mine for some time. It has some psychoactive properties, but different than most. And it has only very small doses, basically unusable, so the project was quickly concluded.”

“Huh.” The fact that the Foundation would research something like this is not especially surprising, but it’s hard for Lio to get mad when Thyma’s face lightens up for the first time he has seen her. “Give me your hand.”

She hesitates for a second, but lets Lio take it. He supports it from the bottom, his thumb slowly rubbing circles on her skin. “Now you try.”

“But…” She looks at their hands, panicked, shocked - and Lio understands. But she won’t survive if she doesn’t know how to use her fire.

“Just trust me,” he says. “You won’t hurt me.” He gives her fingers a small squeeze. “You’ve got this.”

She licks her lips, a small, nervous gesture. She looks him in the eyes once again and slowly nods.

“Okay.” Lio takes her hand in both of his. Her hands are small, even next to Lio’s, and they’re softer than any Burnish who has been long on a run could have. No scars, not a mark of frostbite. “Focus on the shape of the flower. How do the petals grow? What color is it?” He can see her eyebrows drawing together once again as she focuses. He calls for his fire, small and lukewarm flames, but she flinches nonetheless. 

“It’s alright. You’re alright.” The flames dance at the edges of their skin, pink and bright blue, with a tint of something else when it touches Thyma’s skin. “Now ask them to help you.”

“Them?”

“The fire. If you focus, you can hear them. I know you do.” She looks at him like she doesn’t understand, but Lio  _ knows _ she does. Every Burnish does. “Hear them, and they will hear you.”

She huffs. “That’s kind of creepy.”

“Hey, you want the flower or not?” She smiles at that, a full, bright smile, but Lio has no time to look at it when she takes a breath in the same way he did earlier and closes her eyes. 

For a second, nothing happens. And then Lio feels just the smallest tingle at his skin, a sudden shift in the air, and there are flames dancing in Thyma’s palm, lively yellow and blue. He lets his own fire burn brighter, harder, and they both gasp as they merge, curl against each other. Thyma’s pupils are blown wide when she looks at it, her body shuddering - Lio knows how it must feel for the first time, this closeness unlike any other, intimate and comforting and  _ warm. _ He smiles at her and focuses, too, and together they forge something new; Lio nudges her in the right direction, his fire soothing hers, and she fills in the blanks quickly, diligently, until the flame in her hands takes form.

It’s different than his own, not only in color - more vibrant yellow, less aggressive pink - but also in shape, the details he’s sure he couldn’t get right. He can swear that if he looks closer he will see every individual vein in the petals, every part of the flower so perfect it might actually be alive.

“Wow,” Thyma breathes out. 

“Wow,” Lio agrees. He raises his eyes and finds out she’s looking at him, without fear, and something passes between them, sudden and overwhelming, and Lio doesn’t know why he pushes forward when she does, why the smallest brush of lips feels so good, so right that he opens his mouth wider. She allows him in, her tongue teasing at his own, pulling him closer, tighter, and Lio can’t tell where the flower is anymore because there are hands on him, stroking at his face, then down his sides, lower-

Lio pulls back. Her mouth is still half-open, and Lio sees a strand of saliva in between them, hanging there, a proof of what just happened. 

Thyma puts her hand over her mouth and Lio’s face must be as red as hers with how it burns. “I’-I’m sorry! I don’t know why I did that, I just, uh-”

“N-no problem.” His voice shakes a little and he clears his throat to collect himself. “Burnish do seem to have, uh, more libido than the rest.”

If her face gets any redder it might actually go purple. Not that Lio is the one to talk; he can’t be looking any better. “I… I see.”

“So, uh. Don’t worry about it.” He tries to crack a smile. He feels his lips quiver a bit, but she smiles back anyway. God, did he really get that flustered just from a simple kiss?

She licks her lips. “Um. Would you mind if we… I mean, would you like to continue?”

She’s close. She’s very close, and smells like ash and sweat and something sweet Lio’s mind can’t decipher. “You mean-”

Her eyes skim over the bed they’re sitting on. Oh. She wants… Oh.

“I- I don’t know if I’d be able to, uh, satisfy you.”

“You never…?”

“No. Yes. I mean-” Oh, he’s babbling now. Why is it so easy to give pompous speeches to the Burnish when a simple conversation with someone so pretty turns his brain into a mush? “I know how sex works, I just never, uh, practiced.”

She snorts. “You’re cute.”

He’s going to die from overheating at this rate. “Don’t get me wrong, you are a beautiful, attractive woman, and I’d gladly-”

“Hey.” His face is suddenly in her hands, tilted up to meet her gaze. “We don’t need to do anything if you don’t want to. We can just… see where this takes us?” Her hands are so small, and yet Lio can swear he can feel the small prickle of sparks everywhere their skin meets. “And for the record, I think you are beautiful and attractive, too.” 

He pouts and she smiles, and then they are kissing again, slow and careful. She opens her mouth and lets him explore as he sees fit, puts his hands on her face and nuzzles into them. Her hair is soft and Lio can’t help but let his fingers thread through them until they rest at the top of her neck and she moves at the lightest suggestion, angling her lips just right. 

Thyma’s hands travel down his body again, just the barest hint he doesn’t need to follow, but he does anyway. He tips back, letting her lay on top of him, her soft body coating him in the warmth. There’s ringing in his ears, his blood rushin and the fire inside him singing, crying in want. His clothes are too tight, too thick, and he tries to open his shirt with clumsy hands. Thyma hums against him, shifts just a bit and the belts fall open one by one, too slow.

The cool air attacks his exposed skin but her fingers are quick to soothe him, pleasant in their heat. He leans into her, feels the skin of her stomach where her shirt rides up, and it’s addicting, tantalizing, this closeness with an undertone of something else coiling in the pit of his stomach. 

Lio’s hands find her waist, delicate movements, and she takes the hint. They part for a second, just enough for her to take the shirt and bra off over her head in one smooth movement and for lio to wiggle out of his jacket, and they meet again, hungry, open mouth kisses as her bare chest rubs against his, soft and delicate to the touch. 

Her breasts aren’t very big, but they feel heavy in Lio’s hands nonetheless. She gasps when he tries to roll the bud of her nipple in his hands and he stills, but she pushes back, so he does it again and again, delicate flesh easily giving out to his fingers, and Thyma starts to make small sounds against his lips, each one better than the one before.

She shifts and Lio groans at the way their hips meet, clothes too tight, too restraining. She grinds at him again, small sounds escaping them both, and Lio wants, wants, wants.

He grabs her hand and directs it when he wants it. She stops, pulls back, and it almost makes him whimper.

“Are you sure you want-”

“Yes,” he breathes out. “Please, can’t you just-”

“Lio.” Her voice is low, hair brushes on his face as she hovers over him. “Are you  _ really _ sure?”

He rolls his eyes. “Well, my dick seems pretty sure.”

“Don’t be rude. Consent is important.” 

Lio has a remark at the tip of his tongue, but she chooses the moment to finally unbutton his pants and that makes what the air in his throat turn into a groan. 

Thyma pushes his boxers down and his cock springs free, already leaking from the tip, standing at full attention. Her hand ghosts over it and Lio has to bite his lips not to thrust into the touch. She smiles at that and Lio would flash red if his blood weren’t already elsewhere.

“Patience,” she breathes against his neck and moves down, pulling his pants all the way until he’s bare under her, his body almost shivering. 

Thyma kneels between his legs, rises up to tease at the top of her own pants, just barely showing the tip of her hip bone, and Lio could come right here and there at how beautiful she looks, how much softness there is in her smile as she finally kicks them off and reveals the smooth thighs and wet space between her legs.

She falls back onto him, bare and warm, and Lio cries out when he feels her press at his dick, slowly moving back and forth, slick on both of them making it all too easy to thrust against each other, too much, too little. 

He grabs at her shoulders and she grabs at his face, wet, sloppy and uncoordinated kisses as their bodies move, moans being lost in between their lips. 

She’s so warm, burning all over, and Lio can’t stop the flames from showing on his skin, small and playful. She gasps when she sees them, then moans when they jump onto her, licking at her skin, and her own fire responds, too, first small, shy sparks, then waves of flames from her hands brushing at his skin.

Lio feels her excitement, her want, feels her gasp against his lips and there is no need for words as she angles her hips and lets him slide inside, her tight heat making him cry out and clench his fingers on her shoulders.

She sighs, her flames tinted with something sweet as she sinks all the way down, his balls touching her entrance, and he kisses her again, harder, tighter. She’s flush against him, every inch of their skin connected, and it’s all too easy for Lio’s hand to find hers and interwine their fingers. She moves and he feels her weight shift on it; they both cry out, then again, a slow, careful pace moving their bodies. Every breath is agony in the sweetest meaning of the word, every touch makes Lio’s mind hazier, hips jumping, pleasure drowning him in waves and he can hear her,  _ feel  _ her, from the tips of her fingers to the deepest part inside her, so  _ warm _ and  _ wet _ and  _ close, close- _

Lio’s hips snap, wet sound of skin on skin, and Thyma yelps in surprise, but he feels the jolt of pleasure in the flames, so he focuses on hitting that place, again and again, and she grabs onto him, wet gasps against his skin. Her fire swirls, coils, pushes him with her as she clenches around him and comes with a cry, hips jumping, forcing his release deep into her, wave after wave of flashing ecstasy.

She lays on him, both their chests rising up with shudders as they try to catch their breaths. Neither of them moves, not even when Lio feels himself go soft inside her. The fire is gone, too, and suddenly Lio realises something else is twisting in his stomach, something warm but not so boiling under his skin as the need before.

He threads his fingers through her hair. “Are you okay?” 

She nuzzles into his hand. “Yeah. It just was… a lot.”

“Yes, it was.” He brushes her soft hair from her face. She looks at him, a small smile dancing at the corner of her lips. It’s comfortable, somehow, her weight on him, even when she finally moves and lets him slip out.

She smirks. “You came a lot.”

Lio huffs. “Not fair. We can’t exactly compare it like this, you know.”

“It’s alright.” She rolls on her side, her breasts pressed against his chest. “I’m happy.”

Oh. That’s what this feeling is. He’s happy. It’s been so long since he had last felt something like this, allowed himself to feel it.

He kisses her, slow and shallow. She kisses back and they stay like this, too lazy to move and too comfortable to switch.

It’s not love. Not yet, at least - but they have time, they have this, and maybe that’s enough. Maybe it’s okay like this, slow and cozy and  _ right _ , with small sparks flying every time they shudder.

He can’t tell when he gets hard again or when Thyma puts her thigh over his hip, pulling him closer until he’s breaching her again, sliding in easier than before, but the pleasure washing over him all the same. 

It’s easier for him to move in this position, so he grabs at her waist for leverage and thrusts into her. It feels slicker than before, smoother, and he realises it’s his own come inside her. It makes him groan and his hips snap, and she yelps, grabbing at his neck. Before he knows it he’s pushing her down and fucking into her with reckless abandon, her body jumping under him, each thrust making the bed move with a creak. Her legs encircle his back, urging him to go deeper, faster, and he’s happy to comply. She gasps and arches her back as he grabs her hips and pushes her hard against him, driving his dick as deep as he can before almost completely pulling out and thrusting it again. 

Lio can feel the fire again, hungrier and snappier, but still intertwined with hers, pink and yellow twisting together into orange and red. 

Thyma cries out and grabs at him, pleasure ripping through her clamping down her throat, but Lio understands. He places his hand at the small place between her legs and rubs there, hard and fast, and she jerks into his hands, her head thrown back, hair in disarray, and she’s the most beautiful being Lio has ever seen. 

Her thighs tense around him when he grunts and burns, spilling inside her. She whines, high and tired, and he pushes out of her to fall down, elbows hooking at her knees, and he can’t think as he licks at the red of her clit, works his jaw as she bucks and grabs at his hair, too tight to be pleasurable, but the erratic fire drowned in the orgasm ripping through her body is enough for Lio to cry out, too. He licks her through it, delicate when she gasps, oversensitive. He tastes his own cum slipping through her and laps at it, filling his mouth, then shows her his tongue when she looks down at him, and swallows.

“Who would have… thought,” Thyma says, breathless. He crawls next to her and smirks as she blushes, but accepts his kiss. “I think I have awakened a monster.”

“You like it.” Small sparks dance at their skin as he strokes her side. 

“I do, actually.” Her body is flush against him, relaxed and warm, melting into his touch. “Thank you. I needed this today.”

He stills. “So it’s just a one time thing?”

“If you want it to, yes.” She looks him in the eyes with a small smile without a trace of humor. 

He shouldn’t be getting close to anyone. That meant weakness, and he cannot allow himself to have one, not now, shouldering responsibility for everyone. And yet, somehow, the thought of leaving this warmth and safety makes his stomach turn. “I don’t want to.”

“Okay.” She brushes her lips against the corner of his, a barest hint of a kiss before she pulls back again. 

“Stay for tonight,” Lio breathes out.

Thyma does. 

* * *

The next day he watches as she’s being taken away, and a flower crumbles in his hands as he tastes ash. 


End file.
